Forever
by Queen Neo Madness
Summary: We survived the witches, the takeover, the fairies ... He wouldn't let me die. His "forever" really mean forever. I sucks at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Well, first I want to clarify that my beloved beta, Connie Bustos, and I do not have the English as our mother tongue, in my case my English is moderately acceptable, and as in my first story (which is the same but in Spanish) had to resort to my dear Connie desperately ...**

**As I said before this is my first story, which I wrote after reading the 10th book and I know that the argument must have some mistakes but I hope you can understand ...**

**SVM and its characters belong entirely to the very talented Charlaine Harris, I only borrow them for a little fun ...**

**No more to say, I leave you to continue with the story and I hope to see you at the end !**

It's been a long time, about 80 years and in that time I've never stopped loving him, but how much I've lost for that love.

I never had any children, always knew that he couldn't, but I had him, so it didn't matter. I was never free, but he always protected me, if I was wanted by the king he always stood by my side. People hated me and sometimes despised me, but he always held me at night.

He was always there for me.

The first years were great; I stopped working at Merlotte's to move in with him in Shreveport and work in Fangtasia, sitting beside him on his throne and reading the minds of the fang-bangers.

Pam and I became real friends, I think I'm the only human who she hugs or who even talks to without disdain. She has come to tell me her fears and her projects, more than once I've surprised her with displays of affection, and she has surprised me as well.

At that time I realized I didn't want to become a vampire; I love feeling either love or hate, have my emotions is something I will never regret. There was also the sun, maybe it's just me or the fairy part in me, but choosing the sun is something that I don't regret either.

But those were the early years. By the time I turned 40 I realized the changes, my skin was no longer the same as before and the look of the fang-bangers – and their thoughts – did not go unnoticed; every night I would listen to the same unspoken question _"What is he doing with that old woman?"_ consumed me. He never paid attention; I think he didn't want to hear. Women at their twenties – and some that hadn't even reached their twenties – approached him as if I wasn't there, and he dispatched them, one by one. But the damage was done.

When I turned 45 I tried to quit. First I talked, I told him I could tell the difference, I could read what people thought of us when we walked together down the street and how the beautiful young waitress in a restaurant, where we had dinner one night, approached me when I was going to the bathroom and wonder if I thought it was too insolent for her to ask me for my "son's" phone number. He answered with the same mantra he has repeated since we bond: "Beloved. You're mine" and kissed me until I lost my breath. But that phrase could no longer cover the holes.

It took me a month to gather enough strength; I wrote him a note, I did my bags and walked away with the midday sun. 15 minutes after dark he found me. I was at a gas station filling my car. When I told him I was not going back, the fury was unleashed; he smashed cars, glasses and almost kills some poor truckers that were having coffee, so when everything was destroyed – including my car – he fell on his knees, with bloody tears covering his cheeks falling to create a crimson puddle on the floor and begged, as I had never seen him before, he begged me to come back that he couldn't live even one night without me, and if I was not coming back then that I should go with him to meet the sun, that I should give him my hand as he reached his true death. But I couldn't, I could have lived without seeing him, but I could never live knowing that he is not a part of this world, so I came back.

At that moment I realized that he would never let me go, that he would never leave me, and that he was going to keep me by his side... FOREVER.

One would think that while you have your beloved by your side you will always be happy, but when the one you love never changes and you get older everything is different. Eternity is beautiful while you can share it. I have 103 years old, my own eternity, but for the last 58 years there's not a day I don't cry.

First I lost my beauty, but beauty itself is overrated. But when I couldn't keep up with him at night, everything went downhill. I tried to satisfy him as I could, but my body was tired, and the last few times we tried it I end up very hurt, needing to drink his blood to be able to walk. At this point I was already 60.

He's not going to let me go, his "forever" really means forever. So I asked Pam for help, I asked her to talk to him, to put some sense into him, so he would let me go, to end the bond and leave me the few years I had left, that he'd let me get my life back, my dignity. He needed things that I couldn't offer and, although I never felt a hint of lust toward another person, I knew that that was unfair.

Pam tried to convince him, talk to him, but to no avail he ended up hating her and banishing her for a few months until I convinced him to let her come back, that it was all my fault.

I tried leaving again, but this time there was no deployment of violence like the last time, he just found me, took me out of the car without a word and flew me back to the house. As I passed the door my eyes couldn't believe it, the house was destroyed, until the last glass and portrait were broken, and his sword stuck in the wall. He carried me to the room, laid me on the bed and in a quick movement he feature his wrist and put the wound on my mouth, then I let go, I did not protest or replied, I simply drank and drank until the wound healed and I realized, I realized I had won an everlasting love, a love greater than any I had read or seen in my short life, but had lost my soul in exchange. He rose from the bed and looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes outlined with blood, and everything he said that night was: "I don't want, I cannot and will not live a single night without you." That was the last night I drank from him and the last hat he drank from me.

I know that to this day he never again drank from a human and never went back to sleep with anyone else.

I remember like it was yesterday the night of the big fight, as Pam calls it. I already had 88 years and yet looked no more than 75, I knew it wasn't because my fairy part, my brother was older than me and looked much worse, but I hadn't drink from him for more than five years. Or so I thought.

"You tricked me! Fool me for years, how could you? You were supposed to love me."

"Sookie I LOVE YOU! I love you more than any being, vampire, human, shifters or fairies could have ever loved you. I can't lose you, I won't lose you. I refuse to lose you."

"You tricked me, all these years, stolen years, I was not supposed to have lived so long, I should be on the verge of death, and I'm not even close, how was I so stupid? How I didn't realize? You put your blood in me ... without my permission! "

"You would die!"

"ERIC! I'm Human I have to die!"

"Not if I can help it!"

"What are you going to do now? Turn me against my will? Is that ...?"

"NEVER! I Know that it's not what you want, but I expected you would change your mind over time, that you would realize we can spend eternity together, that we have all the nights of history to walk, I expected you would realize that we should be together forever. "

"Forever, nothing is forever, nothing physical is forever. My love for you is, because wherever my soul go I will love you, but look at me, look at me I'm just an old woman, my time to turn has passed, there is no turning back Eric, I can't promise you eternity and it breaks my heart. Let me go, let me, don't forget me, but let me go, I love you, I love you with everything I have and everything I am, but when the sun rises there's nothing, absolutely nothing out there for me."

"I will always be there for you, Sookie. I have no reason to exist if it isn't to be there for you, you are the first thought I have when I wake up and the last when I die for the day, you're the only reason I'm still here I don't care what you look like, or if we no longer share the bed, or that I can no longer drink from you, those things are trivial for me. I had to wait more than a thousand years to know love, don't take it away from me in less than a hundred. "

"I want to do my time, I want to have my goodbye."

"Sookie, plea..."

"I want my goodbye!"

"That day, we will see the sunrise together."

I'm 103 years old and for almost 3 years I can't get out of bed for more than an hour. When I started having problems moving he stopped going to Fangtasia, Pam takes care of everything and comes every other day to bring the papers that needed to be signed and to see how am I. On one of those nights was when we came to a decision, I was going to die in the arms of the love of my life, he would drink from me for the last time. Pam cried, more than I had ever seen her cry, she hugged me and told me something I never thought I'd hear her say: "I'll miss you so much."

The day came. In a few hours I will die and I'm really anxious, he has not been talking much in the past few weeks, but I don't blame him. I went to say goodbye to my little family, Jason's children and grandchildren and my friends, in fact the children of my friends.

I'm at peace, I had a long life and, despite the bitterness and grief, I don't regret any of the decisions I've made. Right now I'm happy. Happy because I have him and happy because I know that our love will endure, beyond time.

He told me that when it's done he will return to his homeland for comfort, that he will try to lead a quiet life until he can overcome it and I really hope he can do it, I want him to spend his eternity in peace, and I want him to fall in love again, now that he knows what love is I want him to rediscover it and enjoy it. I love him so much, I want him to be happy again.

Last night he didn't return to the house to sleep, he had to go to Fangtasia for an emergency, but it is not weird that the dawn arrived and he had to stay there and rest. But when midnight came and he didn't, I began to doubt.

I called Fangtasia and asked for him, he wasn't there, I asked to speak with Pam and when she answered I asked her about Eric, her response was that she knew nothing, he had not slept there, and he didn't answer his mobile. Not knowing what to do, and helplessly, I waited.

I must have fallen asleep because the last thing I remember is hearing his voice in a dream telling me how much he loves me, his fangs piercing my neck and drinking my life. I have very little time, only seconds, I can only smile, I tell him I love him, I want to see him once again, slowly I open my eyes and see the dawn light illuminating his smile.

**Well, if you have come this far I want to thank you for having taken the time to read (the reviews are most appreciated) and I want to ask you, would you be willing to read the point of view of Eric?**

**Besotikos...**

**Neo Madness**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone:**

**First I want to thank you all for following the story, has meant a lot to me that something I've written is accepted and liked it. **

**With all my heart, I thank you.**

Now, the bad news. My laptop, on which I had written the two following chapters, it broke almost a year ago. You might wonder why I have not fixed yet, the answer is quite simple, that computer was given to me in my work as it is a government plan to both students and high school teachers have access to technology. The plan provides technical service and repositioning of equipment in case of technical failure or theft, therefore, the computer can not be arranged privately, everything must be managed from the school and a technical service chosen by the government should be the responsible for retreat the equipment, fix it and return it, in the case of the school where I work, to be located in a "dangerous" area, the technical service fails to retreat. We have offered them the option to carry them but they reply that the agreement it has with the government stipulates that they must do the retreat, but being a "dangerous" area they will not make it.

In the event that any arrangement is made in a particular way, the original warranty expires, Among future arrangements shall be borne by the holder of the equipment and in case of theft there will be no replacement. To give you an idea, if the screen is broken, the minimum value for the array are 100 dollars and my monthly salary is 500 dollars (teaching is a very poorly paid job in my country).  
With everything explained, do not know when or if the laptop will be really fixed. I tried to follow the story on another computer but really the three chapters that constituted this mini story where wrote in a night of inspiration as to a hiatus in my first story (which was on chapter 20 and I'm still mourning) and I can not really follow writing about this because it was something short that came out of my mind effortless, everything I write I find it insufficient or lacking of something.

**I know this is not a great excuse but it's the true. You have my word that if the laptop gets to be repaired and I can recover my files this story will finally ends.**

**Thank you very much.**

Greetings from Argentina.

**Neo Madness**


End file.
